Adieu, Kanda
by Misakuseika
Summary: Allen et Kanda sont ensemble depuis 2 ans. Ils ont quittés la Congrégation de l'Ombre, après la mort du Comte, pour vivre ensemble, avec leur fille. Mais il semblerait que Kanda ait bien changé et ne se contenterait pas que d'Allen.


Hello tout le monde ! :D

Oui, je suis nouvelle dans ce monde fantastique qu'est ^^ J'ai décidé de poster mon histoire ici ainsi que sur Skyrock.

Bref, les noms (à part deux personnages) ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui est dommage TwT)

Et le Rated est K+, car j'ai remarqué qu'il y a quelques petites insultes (vous connaissez notre Kanda u_u).

Voila ! Bon lecture, les amis !

* * *

« Kanda ! Prépare toi, on doit y aller ! »

Cette voix qui semblait appartenir à un jeune homme retentit dans la pièce puis se répartit dans les autres. Soudainement, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas qui alourdirent les escaliers, ce qui les fit craquer. On constata grâce a ces pas qu'elles étaient destinées à un jeune, plutôt musclé et droit.

« Tss... On sera en avance, moyashi... » rouspéta ledit Kanda. Alors qu'on pouvait entendre le râlement du plus jeune, l'ainé se plaça devant un miroir et se contempla : il était d'une beauté...! Traits fins, cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval basse, musclé mais pourtant fin, et enfin les habits noirs... qui lui donnait un style bad boy ! Franchement ! Imaginez vous avec lui...! Hormis son caractère, cet homme est ce qu'on peut appeler un A-POL-LON !

Tandis que le brun s'admira sous toute sa splendeur, le blandin, -car il l'était- exaspéra. Cela va faire maintenant deux ans qu'il était avec son amour, il en avait déjà marre... Son « chéri » avait pris « la grosse tête » car Môsieur avait la côte avec non seulement les filles mais les hommes aussi ! Allez vous demander s'il n'a même pas déjà essayé de tromper Allen avec ça ! Et, c'est ce qui alarma le jeune homme, car son amant rentrait tard, parfois soul, parfois trop fatigué ou autre !

« Bon... Tu grouilles ?! Demanda enfin Allen, après être sorti de ses sombres pensées.

Tch' laisse moi le temps de me refaire une petite beauté, non ?! Répliqua son homme.

KANDA ! Dépêche toi ! »

Sans le vouloir, Allen avait crié son nom, et celui ci se retourna pour faire face a son amant. Il lui lança un regard furieux. Même le blandin qui avait l'habitude de ces regards là, il prit peur. On pouvait voir dans les yeux noir onyx, un éclair de colère. Le « Moyashi » déglutit difficilement quand il vit le sourire du brun. Celui ci affichait non seulement un sourire sadique mais aussi pervers. Il regarda de haut en bas son amant. Ce dernier était petit, pas plus haut qu'un mètre soixante-dix, fin et peu musclé, il avait juste une marque sur le visage qui le différenciait des autres, ainsi que ses étranges cheveux blancs.

Kanda s'avança vers Allen, ayant toujours ce sourire coquin sur son visage, puis le coinça contre le mur le plus proche.

« Ba-Bakanda ! On ne peut pas ! Il y a Lorélane, je te rappelle ! » balbutia Allen sous le coup de la panique. S'il cédait à ses envies maintenant, il ne pourra plus jamais lui tenir tête. Et, en effet, Lorelane, la fille qu'ils avaient eu par « accident » (Bien sur, ceci à cause de Komui, leur supérieur hiérarchique, qui avait fait boire à Allen une potion sans qu'il soit au courant. Ils avaient donc décidé de la garder, leur amour étant encore « frais ». Oui, ils venaient de se mettre une bonne fois pour toutes en couple,. Pourquoi « une bonne fois pour toutes » ? Parce que ces deux tourtereaux-là, ces deux idiots se fâchaient et se réconciliaient dans la même journée !) était en train de dormir.

Quand le brun allait rétorquer, il fut interrompit par le cri de Lorelane. Elle venait de se réveiller et réclamer à manger... Allen accourut la voir, laissant grogner Kanda dans son coin.

« Chut... Maman est là … Tu veux quoi..? Une bonne soupe ?  
- Non ! Je... Je veux un grand verre de lait !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, d'abord ? » Demanda Allen en soupirant. Elle avait apparemment hérité du mauvais caractère de son père.

Cependant, Lorelane refusait de dire « merci » au blandin. Et, c'est alors qu'Allen voulait demander de l'aide au père, il vit qu'il boudait toujours dans son coin, mécontent de n'avoir « pas pu sauter son pauvre amant ». Le Maudit soupira à nouveau, comment va-t-il faire pour tenir avec ces deux là ? La vie n'est pas facile avec un asocial pervers qui passe aux pensées sévères aux pensées coquines en un rien d'instant et avec une fille qui a malheureusement acquise des traits de caractères de l'épéiste.

Le couple vivait maintenant dans une maison. Ils avaient quitté la Congrégation, dès que le Comte Millénaire, leur ennemi juré, a été tué. Ils voulaient absolument tirés un trait sur ce sombre passé et repartir à zéro.

Allen partit rapidement dans la coquette cuisine. Cette cuisine était d'une couleur sobre, simple, peu rempli : il n'y avait qu'une gazinière blanche, au fond de la cuisine, un grand buffet en vois massif qui se trouvait à côté, dont, là-dedans, se situait des assiettes, des couverts et des verres. Puis, juste devant le buffet, il y avait une table pour 4 personnes. Probablement que Kanda et Allen mangeaient ici, puisqu'on voit que la table et encore légèrement sale. A côté de l'une des chaises, il demeura une chaise-haute pour bébé. On pouvait donc en conclure que Lorelane était assise dedans.

Le blandin sortit du frigo une grande brique de Lait et lui servit un verre. Cependant, il ne lui la donna pas, pas avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

-… Tss... Merci... articula difficilement Lorelane.

-Merci qui ? Insista-t-il.

-… Mais ! Merci... maman. »

Allen sourit et lui tendit son verre. Contrairement à d'autres enfants, Lorelane était déjà grande, niveau maturité, et elle pouvait déjà boire dans un verre, comme tout autre adulte qui le faisait. Mais, ce qui dérangea a nouveau l'exorciste maudit, c'est qu'elle avait piteusement copié son père. Déjà, vivre socialement avec un homme ASOCIAL (ce qui met bien en contradiction avec le début de la phrase) était incroyablement éprouvant, alors imaginez avec une petite fille de seulement 2 ans ! La vie était cruelle avec lui !

Kanda, après s'être remis enfin de son vent, se recoiffa à nouveau puis cria :

« Moyashi ! Je suis prêt ! Grouille ! »

Bref, vous aurez bien compris que même s'ils se disputaient, ils continuaient à s'aimer, du moins, c'est ce que pensait Allen -malgré ses petites craintes- jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

~Quelques mois plus tard.~ (à partir d'ici, nous serons dans les pensées d'Allen.)

« Allen ! Tu es prêt, mon amour ? » s'écria une voix d'homme. Elle appartenait à Enrique, un homme droit, doux et romantique. Il avait prit la place de Kanda et Lorelane semblait pour l'instant contente, même si elle demandait à le voir.

Voilà maintenant 2 mois que je suis avec lui. Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar, un soir. On avait bu un ou plusieurs verres ensembles, puis on a sympathisé et nous avions fini par tomber amoureux. Enrique était un beau jeune homme, blond aux cheveux courts, s'habillant de façon courtoise. Il était peu musclé, contrairement à Kanda mais cela ne me dérangeait pas...

Kanda... Kanda...

Je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver, un jour... Certes, il devenait de plus en plus désagréable... Mais je croyais que cela allait s'arranger ! Il a fini par se lasser de moi...

Pourquoi je me suis mis avec Enrique ? Tout simplement parce que moi et ce Bakanda, c'est terminé ! Je ne veux même plus entendre parler de lui... Enfin, je voulais...

Pour tout vous raconter, remontons 2 mois a l'arrière :

_Je me promenais avec Lorelane, en un bel après midi. J'avais un peu mal aux fesses, et je suppose que vous devinerait pourquoi... Bref ! On marchait tranquillement dans les allées commerciales, s'arrêtant parfois devant divers magasins. Cependant, en croyant voir des cheveux rouges flamboyants, c'est-à-dire, ceux de Lavi Bookman, j'ai vu une horreur ! Limite je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas tout simplement une blague, une mise en scène : j'ai vu Yu accompagné d'un jeune, il semblait rougir à chaque paroles que disait Kanda. Sans doute des belles paroles... Ou des choses perverses. _

_Immédiatement, je sentis la jalousie prendre possession de mes sentiments. Ce mec était PLUS jeune que moi, avait l'air PLUS mignon, rigolant avec MON Kanda ! Et lui, il ne faisait que le tripoter et lui baiser les mains ! Non mais je rêve ! Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar ! _

_Je partis en courant, ignorant les questions de ma fille. J'avais mal... C'en était de trop...! Il voyait quelqu'un d'autre que moi... et il me dit tout de même qu'il m'aimait...?! C'est une blague ?!_

_Peu de temps après, quand je m'étais suffisamment calmé, je rassemblais toutes les affaires de Kanda et les mit à côté de la porte. Quand il rentra, il sut tout de suite que je voulais qu'il parte. Et comme je m'étais enfermé avec Lorelane dans la chambre, il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait plus rattraper le coup. Alors il prit ses affaires, m'écrit un mot - que je n'ai encore jamais lu, je l'ai tout simplement jeté – et sortit à nouveau, silencieux._

_Bien sur, il chercha à me contacter, comme toute personne voulant s'expliquer, mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne répondis à aucun de ses appels, l'interdit de voir Lorelane ou de l'approcher. C'est peut être dur pour elle, mais c'est mieux comme ça._

Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout... Pourquoi je l'ai quitté...

Bien sur, Enrique était au courant de tout ça. J'ai pris le temps de tout lui raconter : de notre rencontre à notre séparation. De plus, il me posait souvent la question : « Tu as envie de revoir ton ex ? » quand il vit que je n'ai pas forcément envie de coucher avec lui. Cela n'a rien avoir ! Je suis juste fatigué avec Lorelane et mon nouveau travail c'est tout ! Plus jamais je replongerai dans les bras de Kanda... Plus jamais ! Il devait être bien avec son petit jeunot, donc il pouvait me laisser tranquille...

Il pouvait...

Un soir d'été, Enrique était parti quelques heures pour des affaires, du travail en gros, et Lorelane dormait dans sa chambre, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Moi, je venais tout juste de me rhabiller, venant de me doucher, j'allais ouvrir.

« Oui ? » demandai-je en ouvrant la porte. Quand je vis qui c'était, mes yeux s'écarquillaient et mon visage se stupéfia. C'était Kanda. Il était là, devant moi, avec la même tête qu'avant.

Quand je repris mes esprits, je fermai la porte brutalement, cependant, il avait mis son pied dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je reculai, la terreur ayant pris tous mes sens : pour moi, il était comme un tyran, un tortionnaire, un criminel, un démon... Il s'avança doucement vers moi, moi étant coincé contre un mur, puis me pris dans ses bras.

« LACHE-MOI, KANDA ! m'écriai-je, la rage étant maintenant là. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, je ne veux plus de toi !

-Calme toi, Moyashi... Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, et tu sais que je t'aime alors t'as rien à faire avec celui la. Me répondit-il simplement.

-Quoi ?! Tu peux parler ! C'est toi qui trainais avec ce mec là ! Et puis je ne t'aime plus alors lâche moi immédiatement ! »

Plus je me débattais dans ses bras, plus il resserrait la prise. Je commençais alors à pleurer, je l'avais enfin réussi à me le sortir de la tête, bon sang ! J'avais enfin réussi à mettre de côté les sentiments que j'avais encore pour lui... C'est alors qu'il prit mes deux joues entre ses deux mains, essuya mes larmes et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« NON ! hurlai-je à nouveau. Je me demandais comment Lorelane pouvait encore dormir. Arrête ! »

Je criais cette phrase tellement de fois et m'agitais énormément qu'au bout d'un moment, j'étais fatigué et finit par me laisser faire. J'en pouvais plus... Le goût de ses lèvres, son odeur, et maintenant la douceur de sa peau : tous ceci me rappelait des souvenirs que j'avais commencé à enterrer... Et voilà qu'ils refont surface.

Kanda approfondit le baiser en passant ses mains derrière mon dos, me rapprochant plus de lui... Et moi, je participais à son baiser... Diable pourquoi ?! Pourquoi faut-il que mon corps fasse les choses à ma place ?! … A moins que ça soit moi qui le veuille, en vérité...

Il ne me laissa pas plus le temps de réfléchir qu'il rompit le baiser et me jeta contre le lit, se mettant au dessus de moi.

« Kanda, non... Je ne veux plus... Arrête... Vas retourner auprès de ton mec... Moi j'ai le mien... Je ne veux plus de toi... En plus, tu perds ton temps parce que tu ne me fais plus d'effets..., murmurai-je, haletant légèrement par le plaisir qu'il m'a procuré dans ce simple baiser.

-Arrête de mentir, Moyashi, je sais que c'est faux. La preuve que je te fasse de l'effet : tu es tout haletant... » déclara Kanda, avant de poser ses lèvres à mon cou.

Cela était passé très vite. J'ai malheureusement (ou heureusement, à vrai dire, je ne savais plus) couché avec Kanda... Je m'étais complétement laissé faire... Que vais-je dire à Enrique, maintenant ?!

« ….Merde ! Il va bientôt rentrer !

De qui tu parles, moyashi ?

D'Enrique ! » dis-je en me rhabillant promptement.

Kanda fit de même en profitant pour me mater... Quel idiot ! Qu'il se dépêche ! Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Enrique... Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie que … Bakanda parte a nouveau... Avant de m'alarmer, j'étais bien dans ses bras musclés, ma tête contre son torse. J'avais beau me dire que c'était un connard qui jouait sur les sentiments des autres, je ne pouvais pas partir sans une « motivation valable ».

Il voulait avant de partir m'embrasser, mais je refusai :

« Kanda... Ne reviens plus... On a plus rien a faire ensemble. J'ai Enrique maintenant... Et puis, tout ceci, dis toi que c'était un « adieu » de ma part.

-Je n'y crois pas, Allen., objecta le beau brun en me regardant sérieusement. Même moi, je me suis rendu compte que je te veux toujours. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que toi et moi, nos sentiments sont toujours réciproques !

-Tais toi... TAIS TOI ! Arrête ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi ! Maintenant, tu sors de chez moi ! » fulminai-je, complètement hors de moi, en pointant de l'index la porte.

Kanda se tut puis sortit en claquant brusquement la porte. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je me demandais encore si Lorélane dormait. Et heureusement pour moi, elle dormait encore.

En attendant l'arrivée d'Enrique, je rangeais la maison et préparais à l'avance les phrases que j'allais lui dire. Oui, bien sur que je vais lui dire que j'ai couché avec Kanda... Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme lui, et de cacher ma relation !

Quand j'entendis le cliquetis de ses clés et qu'il ouvrit la porte, je sautais dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de me lâcher. Je l'emmenai dans la chambre et le fit asseoir, le fixant sérieusement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Allen-chan ?, finit par demander Enrique.

J'ai à te parler... commençai-je, je... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas mais... Kanda est venu et... J'ai cédé à ses avances... J'ai couché avec lui... » avouai-je en le regardant toujours de la même façon.

Enrique écarquilla les yeux. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est vrai quoi ! Imaginez : Vous rentrez après avoir eu affaire à un Ministre, puis la, votre amant vous dit qu'il vous a trompé. Il y a de quoi en être choqué !

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, déclarai-je avant qu'il n'eut le temps de parler, J'ai pris les devants : je lui ai dit que ce n'était plus la peine de revenir, et que ce qui était passé était en quelque sorte un adieu.

-Mais tu sais, si tu veux retourner avec lui... annonça Enrique, il s'était enfin remis de son choc, tu peux y aller...

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai dit... Je n'aime que toi, maintenant. »

En plus de cette réplique, je lui souriais innocemment et tendrement. C'est vrai, j'aimais Enrique... Et j'avais aimé Kanda... Oui, j'avais un doute, quand il était là, mais maintenant, j'en étais sûr !

Après ça, Enrique et moi avions continué à vivre tranquillement notre petite vie. Lorelane grandissait à vue d'œil... Et puis, j'ai trouvé un autre travail : assistant d'artisant en mitarashi dango !

Voilà déjà un autre mois qui venait de s'achever et pourtant... J'avais l'impression que cela fait déjà un siècle. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que depuis que Kanda est passé, j'ai tout de même envie de le voir... Je sais ce que vous allez dire, encore : « Je suis indécis », « Je fais souffrir les deux », bla, bla, bla... C'est vraiment dur de choisir, vous savez ?!

Entre le Kendoka, pervers mais réaliste, et le Noble, doux et romantique, je ne sais plus ou mettre les pieds, moi...!

Bref... C'était un jour d'automne que j'ai décidé d'aller voir Kanda, avec, comme prétexte (que j'ai dit à Enrique et que je dirais à Kanda) que Lorelane avait envie de voir son vrai père. J'emmenais donc avec moi, ma fille et je partis à la recherche du brun. Ce fut facile, car il s'était fait connaître par les personnes du quartier.

J'allais tranquillement chez lui, quand, je levais la tête et vit deux hommes, dont une que je distinguais très bien : c'était Kanda. Je dis ombres car il y avait un rideau marron qui empêchait de regarder la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient.

La seconde ombre, j'en déduisais que c'était son cher, et tendre amant... Et, justement, il lui sauta dessus. A mon avis, ils doivent être en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques, ce n'était donc pas le moment de les déranger...

Je rebroussais le chemin, en me disant que c'était bien fait pour moi. Après tout, pourquoi y aller ? J'ai un amant qui m'aime VRAIMENT... Je n'ai rien besoin d'autre ! Je dois arrêter de me dire que je dois le voir ! C'est fini entre lui et moi, FINI !

Le lendemain, je me réveillais l'esprit embrumé : apparemment, ma petite promenade d'hier m'a donné un peu de fièvre. Alors, je pris le téléphone et appelai mon patron pour lui dire de ne pas compter sur moi aujourd'hui :

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon petit Allen ! Profites-en pour te reposer ! Allez, a demain ! »prononça mon patron. C'était un homme brave mais orgueilleux. Cependant, avec moi, il semble vraiment m'apprécier, alors il me laissa faire les recettes que je voulais.

Je reposai le téléphone et me levai, me dirigeant vers la salle à manger, le petit-déjeuner étant déjà prêt, j'embrassai Lorelane et Enrique avant de me servir un bon café et dévorer les pancakes fait par mon chéri.

En même temps que de manger, j'écoutais les infos... Tiens ! Ils viennent juste d'annoncer un meurtre... Encore un... Décidément, les gens ont mangés du lion ou quoi ?! C'est alors que la nouvelle me prit de surprise : celui qu'on venait de tuer était... Kanda... Mon Yu Kanda... Il a été tué par un coup de couteau dans le cœur et, est mort immédiatement... La marque de Kanda ne marchant plus, il était maintenant devenu un simple humain... Et devinez quoi ? Le suspect n'est d'autre que... Son petit copain... Ce n'était même pas le suspect d'ailleurs, c'était le tueur : il a avoué lui-même l'avoir tué.

Je me suis souvenu de la balade d'hier et j'ai bien vu deux ombres... Alors j'ai été un léger témoin du meurtre... Je m'en suis voulu terriblement.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'assistais à l'enterrement de mon ex, et allais sur sa tombe, une fois le monde parti. Mon visage baigné de larmes, je ne dis qu'alors :

« Adieu, Kanda... »


End file.
